


Protect You With My Everything

by aesthetic_cl0wn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_cl0wn/pseuds/aesthetic_cl0wn
Summary: Mikasa has always protected Eren, but what if for once, the roles are reversed?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written together, a few months ago for a friend! Enjoy!!! ^_^

Truth be told, Eren was a mess.

As a titan, he had killed so many of his ‘own kind’. Sure, he was glad he could help out like this, but he was always scared. Scared that one day, he would lose control. Scared that he would lose his mind and kill all his friends -the only family he had left.

What if he died before humanity could be saved? He wanted to help. He didn’t want to leave Mikasa and Armin behind. They would be broken without him. And a broken Mikasa would break his heart.

"Eren! Levi Heichou just announced an expedition out the walls! Hanji-san also mentioned testing your titan powers out!'' Armin exclaimed as he burst through the doors. Eren's stomach twisted. ''Umm sure!'' Plastering a fake smile onto his pale face, Eren put on a reassuring tone as he comforted himself as Mikasa watched from the corner of her eye. 

* * *

Something wasn't right, and Mikasa knew it. It was his eyes. His eyes always revealed his true emotions-not that his face didn't, because boy, he was one emotional teenager. But lately, Eren seemed...quieter, like he was trying to hide something. Something was on his mind. Usually, he would have told her and Armin immediately, but he was evidently holding himself back, more like clinging onto something. Or maybe someone…

Mikasa chose to believe it had nothing to do with another girl. 

Her footsteps could not be heard through all the ruckus. All around her, soldiers were running about adjusting their faulty gear, or cursing under their breath, because of an expedition right now?! What was Commander Erwin thinking?

All I want is for Eren to be safe, thought Mikasa as she adjusted the ODM gear. 

But of course, knowing Eren, trouble seemed to just snuggle up with him, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeeee

"A horde of 5m titans approaching up ahead! There's no choice but to engage in combat while Eren's still busy with the titans at the back! He seems to be pretty overwhelmed too!” shouted Armin urgently, mostly to Levi. "Ahh…"Levi quietly muttered under his breath. They weren't expecting to be ambushed like this. The new Squad Levi was at a loss. Mikasa, on the other hand, had already begun to form her own plans...

* * *

Eren swung his fist at an approaching group of titans, which pretty much died upon impact. Never would Eren forget who or what killed his mother. Rage was one of the reasons why Eren in titan form was a force to be reckoned with.

Even so, Eren wasn't invincible.

"MIKASA ACKERMAN!" Levi Heichou yelled. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?”

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is not a damsel in distress, thankew very much :)

Mikasa couldn't move. Her ODM gear was jammed and out of gas, her blades were broken, and to top it all off, she was stuck up a tree with an abnormal titan running towards her. If she were to die today, it would be in the worst (and most humiliating) way possible. 

Well, it wasn't entirely her fault. After all, she had tried saving her gas as much as she could, since everyone was running out of gas too. If Levi had been nearby, he would have given her his gas. Problem was that he, too, was getting chased by a titan. The almighty midget was being tailed as well. Perfect.

Hanji’s squad was rather occupied at the moment, to say the least. After all, the 104th Trainees weren't the best at preserving their lives. Hanji's squad was desperately trying to save them, and it was utter chaos.

So Mikasa was out of help. Hanji’s squad is helping the others, Levi is killing titans and the other 104th trainees are no better… The only person left to save me is...myself. I can't die here, and I won't! I need to live on for Eren, Armin and everyone else. Or...

“MIKASA! 7 METRE TITAN APPROACHING FROM THE SOUTH! MOVE!" Hanji yelled while swooping over to Levi. “I’m stuck Hanji-san!” shouted Mikasa desperately, but Hanji was already down on LEvi’s lEveL. A/N: we were kinda high, I'm sorry

Hanji groaned under her breath as the titan's grip barely missed her. "I can't reach you now, Levi's about to become titan food!’’ 

Is this the end? wondered Mikasa. She fidgeted with her gear even more now. I can't get out.

_Eren... I'm so sorry._ Her eyes blurred as the silhouette of the titan closed in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehh

Where was everyone? Armin? Levi? Mikasa? Eren spun around, scanning the landscape looking for his friends. Armin was yelling orders around while Levi and Hanji-san were busy fighting titans. But… Where was Mikasa?

_Please,please please don't be dead._

Hanji-san was busy wrapping up Levi's wounds as Levi hissed. "Watch it, you crazy-" "Hang on. Where's Mikasa?!" Silence… "WAIT, EREN!" But Eren wasn't wasting any time.

_I'm not going to lose another person._

* * *

Mikasa's palms were tingling as the smell of blood and rotten flesh filled her nose. The awful stench stung her nose, eyes and heart as she remembered what had caused the smell: her fallen comrades.

Now she would meet the same fate. The titan approaching her seemed to move in slow motion. Its oversized hand came closer, closer, closer...hang on, was the tree shaking?! Mikasa’s eyes widened.

A roar pierced through her thoughts and through the thick air. Another titan coming to devour her? Well, there wasn't much she could do. She took a cursory glance at her blades. Stabbing the titan would be useless. It wouldn't kill it. Nothing would.

Goodbye, world. Goodbye, Armin. Goodbye, Eren. I'm so sorry for leaving you two…

Then she shut her eyes and waited for the darkness to swallow her whole.

Except, it never came.

A thud, a shriek, a roar. Then low hissing sounds. The air felt sticky. Something was evaporating rapidly. Mikasa opened her eyes gingerly. She looked around. The titan was gone. It was suddenly all so peaceful.

And at the base of the tree was Eren's unconscious body, slumped on the tree trunk.

Horror overwhelmed Mikasa. Was Eren dead? He had saved her, but at what cost? With a final tug at her gear, the impact sent Mikasa tumbling down the branches as she landed on a soft bush near the unconscious body.

"EREN!"

Levi was about to grab a spare set of ODM gear when Armin pulled him back. "Heichou, you're injured! Let Hanji-san do it."

"Yep, leave it to me! I do wanna see Eren too, you know!" chirped Hanji. Which was obviously weird, considering how they had just nearly lost humanity's last hope and third strongest. Then again, it was typical Hanji…


	5. Chapter 5

Eren woke up to Levi Heichou screaming at Hanji to _get her priorities straight_ , and his two friends leaning over his bed. But his eyes lingered on Mikasa, who couldn't seem to meet his gaze for some reason.

Armin sighed and leant back, forgetting that he was sitting on a stool and hence fell right off with a yelp. A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the humour even if it isn't funny Yea it isnt funny dELeTe iT jkjk

"Eren's awake!" groaned Armin from the floor. 

Eren cringed, expecting an avalanche of questions from Hanji. Instead, Hanji winked and dragged Levi out, calling for Armin to follow. Levi simply 'tch'ed and shut the door.

"Eren... you're ok."

"Um, yeah...I guess," mumbled Eren. His heart felt weird and heavy, and the corner of his mouth was twitching. His ears were growing warmer by the minute. What was this? Could he be...in love with Mikasa?

Mikasa squeezed his hand. "Thanks for saving me back there. I would've been dead by now if it wasn't for you." 

There was an awkward silence. Then Eren cleared his throat. "So, er…"

"Um."

Eren took a deep breath. "Mikasa, I-"

"I'm in love with you!"

Eren blinked. Once. Twice. "What."

Mikasa's face was dusted with a light pink blush. It was now or never. Besides, she couldn't turn back the clock. "I-I've always liked you. Ever since you saved me from the abductors when we were children. You're...you're always protecting me, and the least I could do is to keep you safe too."

Eren wanted to slap himself. How could he have been so oblivious? Mikasa loved him. 

And maybe, he loved her just as much.

Eren smiled, and it reached his eyes, making his gorgeous green eyes sparkle. "Well, I think I…" He scratched the back of his neck. "Wow, I'm really bad at this. Ahem, let me try again. I like you too, Mikasa."

Yep, he was head-over-heels in love with the girl he once called his best friend. What she was to him now was a mystery to him. 

Mikasa smiled coyly and moved her hand to her ear, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her earlobe. "Heh... that's nice."

No more words were uttered, because speech would have failed the strong, mysterious and beautiful feeling in the air around them.

It was in the quiet moment that Eren swore he would hold her close and save her from heartbreak. Yes, he would protect her with his everything, no matter the cost.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so, just felt like apologising for the short chapters. As you can tell, chapter breaks are not exactly our strong point eek. We'll try to to work on that in future. Leave comments or requests below and we'll see if we can improve our writing for you! Thankew :)

どうもありがとうございました! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed it! Comments would be beneficial to improvement ;)


End file.
